


keep your eyes open

by hold_our_destiny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hiding an injury, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, and he gets one, concussion, gift exchanged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: peter gets hurt on patrol but doesn't think it's anything to worry abouthe's wrong
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	keep your eyes open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imalivebecauseirondad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalivebecauseirondad/gifts).



> This is part of the friendly neighbourhood gift exchange!

Peter walked out of his apartment, dragging his feet slightly as a stinging headache invading his brain. He remembers vaguely getting thrown into a wall the night before. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a few painkillers, enough to dull the headache for a few hours, even with his metabolism. He downed them without water within a second.

Peter was barely half way down the road when he was overcome by nausea, he ducked into a nearby alleyway and leaned against a brick wall, trying to fight off the urge to vomit. touching his head with the back of his hand, he hissed at how hot his skin was. He slowly lowered his body and sat on the ground, holding his head with one hand and reaching for his phone with another, blindly putting in the phone number he knows oh-so-well and pulling it up to his ear.

“Pete? What’re you calling me for?” Peter smiled, listening to the soothing yet slightly concerned voice of his father figure.

“Hey mis’r st’rk” Peter mumbled, not finding enough energy to speak louder, let alone clearer.

“Peter? Talk to me, buddy, where are you?” Peter winced, Tony sounded angry, he didn't want him to be angry.

“Don’ be m’d a’ me,” Peter tried to talk louder, more clearer, but it wasn’t working.

“Pete, I'm not mad at you, just tell me where you are kiddo and i'll come and get you,” Tony lowered his voice, Peter looked up, looking around the alleyway and into the street. He winced at the light, frowning slightly when he realised he didn't know where he was.

“‘Dunno” he could hear mister stark’s breathing speed up from the other line.

“That’s okay Pete, i'll come find you, just gotta track your phone, okay?” His words fell on deaf ears, Peter was suddenly overcome with dizziness and lolled bodily to his side, letting his body thump and the phone fall from his hand, he could distantly hear the urgent cries from his mentor through the phone.

“‘M sorry, ‘m sorry, ‘m s’rry, i d’no” Peter’s eyes were drooping, he felt a cold hand lift his head, strong arms lifting his body- flying through the air.

For a while, he drifted, closing his eyes and letting all the sounds surrounding him fade out. 

Peter came back to himself slowly, his cheek was pressed against cold metal, he pushed his face into it further.

“Oh- thank god- Pete? Keep your eyes open for me buddy, okay? We’re almost there, you just gotta stay awake”

Peter mumbled- something, he didn't really know. And let his eyes droop slightly, fighting to keep them open but failing.

Soon, he was moving, his body being placed on something soft, that something soft being moved such a long distance before another something was placed over his mouth and he was asleep.

\------------

Peter woke up to silence, no beeping of machines, no talking outside his room. Silence.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked either side of the bed he was on, seeing no one. Peter frowned slightly, looking for the telltale remote attached to his bed and pressing the call button, not having the strength to take his hand away.

Within minutes, he heard footsteps running towards his room, the door being opened quickly and he was suddenly greeted with the face of his mentor.

“Jesus- Peter,” Tony walked to the side of his bed, meeting the boy’s smile with one of his own and brushing a hand softly through his brown curls.

“T’ny,” Peter reached for the man’s shirt.

“Hey, kiddo, they got you on the good stuff, haven't they?” Tony chuckled, Peter gave him a confused look.

“Wha’ h’ppened” Peter fisted Tony’s shirt tighter, grounding himself.

“You got beat up real bad on patrol, kiddo, got a major concussion and a couple broken ribs. You scared me Pete, thought you were gone for a minute there, we didn't know what happened.”

“‘M s’rry,” Tony shushed him.

“You don't have to apologise, kiddo, its okay.”

The door opened behind Tony and he turned around, met by doctor cho’s gaze, he smiled.

“Hey Peter,” She said, directing her attention to her patient, “how are you feeling?”

“Tired” Peter answered simply, leaning his head slightly more towards mister stark.

“The medication will do that, it’s no worry, you can sleep if you want, I just came to check on you since someone didn't notify me you’d woken up.” She gave a pointed look to Tony, who shrugged.

“Sorry, doc, gotta get to my kid first,” Peter smiled at the name. Kid. He knew he was Tony's kid really. They both kind of knew it. The voices of the two adults blended into background noise, as Peter's eyelids drooped, the drugs letting him slip away and sleep a dreamless sleep.

\------------

Peter woke again in the same position as before, with Tony by his side this time, hand resting in his. Peter squeezed his hand slightly, seeing Tony turn his head away from his phone and towards the teenager, he smiled.

Peter pulled his hand towards him with as much strength as his tired body could muster.

“Wan’ c’ddle” Tony chuckled, surprised with the kid’s level of confidence, probably due to the drugs in his system and the slight concussion inhabiting his head.

“Okay kiddo, budge up a bit” Tony carefully slotted himself beside Peter on the bed, pulling the kid towards him and letting his head rest on his chest.

“ ‘m sorry for scarin’ you” Peter mumbled into his chest, hand fisted once again in his mentor’s shirt.

“It’s okay kid, i’m always scared when you’re on patrol, thanks for calling me when you needed me, shoulda called me when you got it,”

“Thought i’d be okay,” Peter said dumbly.

“That’s okay kiddo, just call me next time, okay?” Peter nodded, yawning and curling closer to Tony's chest.

“You go to sleep, Pete. gotta sleep off the concussion, okay?” Peter only nodded slightly this time, the drugs pulled him closer to darkness.

“I l’v you” He mumbled.

“I love you too, kid” .

Then, Peter dreamed of lazy days with mister stark, snacks and movies galore, he smiled in the dreams, this was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr! hold-our-destiny


End file.
